


TwinkTV

by EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos



Series: So you wanna be a pornstar? [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Office Sex, Rimming, Voyeurism, i think i got them all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos/pseuds/EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a little pissed off about this new redhead getting all the attention but luckily a certain blond is there to try and cheer him up. Then Harry gets an idea on how to change the situation, and it's all thanks to his little boyfriend Niall.</p>
<p>The one where Ashton is Harry's brother and his rival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TwinkTV

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so late I swear I've written this chapter four times trying to figure out how this one should go.

"Have you looked at the views and subscriptions for this month," the man asked. 

"Yeah, Ed, I'm looking at them right now, they're higher than ever. We're going to kick his ass this year," Harry smiled. 

The door opened and a small blond man stepped in before he locked the door. Harry smiled watching him make his way over.

"I don't know, have you seen the new kid they got? He's fucking gorgeous," another voice said in the background.

"Shut up, Liam," Ed said. 

"What new kid," he asked. 

The blond moved to the floor under the desk and unzipped the man's jeans. 

"Harry it's nothing, don't worry about it," Ed told him. 

Hot wet lips were around the head of Harry's cock taking it inch by inch until he was deep in his throat. The man smiled relaxing in his chair and putting one hand in the boy's hair. 

"I'd worry about it, have you seen him? The kid's a fucking newbie and he got me off. That never happens." 

He sighed, "Ed, what's this idiot going on about?" 

"Just a newbie. It's not importan-" there was a loud noise before Liam's voice was on the phone, "dude, go to TwinkTV right now." 

"Why?" 

"The newbie. Look at him. Do it now," Liam told him. 

"Alright," he said letting go of the blond's hair, "I'll call you back." 

"Alright, tell Niall I said hi, oh and tell him to call me back," he told him. 

Harry looked down at Niall before smiling, "I'll make sure he gets the message." 

He hung up and opened his computer. Niall moaned around his cock while looking up at him. He pulled off him before teasing at the slit. Harry bit his lip watching him before mouthing the words 'thank you'. The man winked up at him before taking him all in. 

"Fucking hell," he moaned pulling at the soft hair. 

The brunette's eyes were glued to the screen typing in TwinkTV and waiting for the page to load. He clicked on the new videos and finally spotted him. He couldn't miss him, not with that bright red hair. The boy was pale and pretty. He played the video watching as the boy stared into the camera while sucking on his fingers slow. Harry leaned forward watching him lay back and spread his legs inserting his fingers into his ass. He moaned resting his head back and biting his lip. He laid like that for a minute before sitting up again. His cheeks were rosy red and his breathing was erratic. His other hand went to touch himself as he looking into the camera with pleading eyes. His lips parted letting out a harsh breath.

Niall pulled off of him circling the head with the tip of his tongue. He smiled before dipping down and lapping at his balls. For some reason Niall got really turned on watching Harry work. The way he talks, the way he dresses, and especially the face he makes when he's concentrating. Harry moaned but didn't take his eyes off the redhead. Niall moved his hand to pump him slow while his mouth worked on him. He groaned moving his hands onto the desk and away from Niall. He was stuck there just watching the red haired boy bending over to face away from the camera. His head was laying on a pillow but you could still see his face, all the expressions he made working on himself. God he was sexy. His eyes moved to look at the views seeing that it already had five hundred thousand hits within thirty minutes. He frowned getting angry.

"Fuck," he said hitting the desk with his fist causing the blond on the floor to jump. 

"Did I do something wrong," the blond asked pulling away from him and wiping the spit and pre-cum from his lips. 

"No, Ni, you're fine," he sighed, "just the newbie on TwinkTV. He's already got five hundred thousand views and it's only been thirty minutes."

"Harry, you really shouldn't worry about it. He's just a newbie. He'll get used for a few videos and then they'll let him go for being had too many times, you know that. It's only temporary. Why don't you hire someone. A fresh face. Someone who's cute and has a nice ass," he smiled. 

"Niall, I just hired two guys today." 

"Get them to do something hot. Something that'll top this new kid," Niall said sitting up between Harry's knees. 

He looked down at Niall looking over his features. He was gorgeous. Harry always thought he was gorgeous ever since they'd met. Harry loved his accent and his eyes, something about his eyes always made Harry lose track of time and he often got lost in them. He could probably look at him forever and never get tired of seeing them. He looked at his lips feeling his own go dry. He instinctively licked his and that's when the idea came to him. He smiled, "hey, you're eighteen, right?" 

"Oh no, not happening." 

"Oh come on, it could be fun." 

"No. I do not get involved with my bosses. I'm not doing it." 

"Come on, you get paid." 

"I'm not a whore, Haz." 

"You're not a whore. You're a slut. There's a difference." 

"It's not being a slut if you've only been with four people." 

"It is if it's during your freshman year in high school," Harry said wiggling his tongue.

"Hey, I seem to remember a certain senior talking a certain freshman into doing most of that shit."

"I don't seem to remember this senior. Refresh my memory, is he handsome?" 

"Very," Niall said smiling as he stood and sat down on his lap.

"Yeah? What was he like in bed? Good, right?" 

"Eh, he could use some practice," Niall said kissing him. 

"I didn't hear any complaints." 

"Who could complain with a hand over their mouth?" 

"Hey, you were being loud." 

"It was my first time, and it was in a bathroom stall at the high school."

"Good times good times," Harry smiled.

Niall was silent. 

"Oh, come on, please?" 

"No." 

"I'll slap a ring on your finger. What do you say? You wanna be Niall James Horan Styles?" 

"You would give me a ring if I did this? Are you serious? I've been wanting you to pop the question for three years and now you're only asking because you want me to be in the middle of this stupid sibling rivalry." 

"Okay, first off, Ashton is not my brother. He's not even my family anymore, he's dead to me. Second, I'm not proposing to a fifteen year old. I was nineteen. I couldn't exactly give you a ring when I'm a lot older than you."

"Don't say that about your brother, it's not right. And as for the whole age situation, you didn't have a problem doing everything else with me." 

"Hey, that was different. I knew we wouldn't get caught." 

Niall frowned and folded his arms across his chest. 

"Baby, sweetie, sunshine, honey, please have sex with other guys on camera for me?" 

Niall looked upset and turned around and faced the laptop tapping away at the keys. Harry sighed and rested his forehead on Niall's back. 

"I'm sorry, you're right. It's wrong to do you like that. I'm with you, I shouldn't ask you do get involved with my work." 

Niall was quiet and the sound of the computer clicking was the only sound that could be heard. He sighed, "Ni...don't be mad at me. Please? I'm sorry. Ni. Ni. Niiiiallll, pay attention to me." 

Niall stood up and turned to face him leaning down to be eye to eye with Harry. 

"I want this," Niall said pointing to the screen. 

It was two matching gold rings. Harry looked at them before looking up at Niall. 

"Those?" 

"Yes. I want those and I want dinner this weekend. You never take me out anymore. Now it's just a few fucks every now and then. I need to be wined and dined." 

"Done, whatever you want," Harry said. 

"Alright. Then I'll do it." 

"Seriously?" 

"Yeah, seriously," Niall said smiling softly. 

"God you are perfect," he smiled back. 

"Yeah, yeah," Niall said sitting on the desk. 

Harry moved forward in the chair pulling at Niall's pants, "these need to come off." 

"I guess I didn't finish sucking you off, did I? You wanna do it on the desk?"

He pulled the pants down past his ankles tossing them aside. 

"Lay back," the brunette commanded. 

Niall got on the desk pushing a few things out of the way before he laid back. His blue eyes stayed on Harry's as he waited for him to stand. He rolled the chair closer and spread Niall's legs letting them rest on each of his shoulders. 

"Haz?" 

Harry smiled as he kissed up the soft thighs before slowly flicking his tongue at the pink hole in front of him. Niall pushed down on his tongue causing Harry to hold onto his thighs. 

"Haz!" 

Harry licked his lips before moving back and licking at it again. Niall arched his back off the desk moaning and throwing his head back each time the wet tongue pushed into him. 

"Fuck," he breathed. 

Harry stood and slipped a finger inside pulling Niall close kissing him hard. 

"You like that shit," Harry asked. 

"Yeah," Niall breathed throwing his arms around him. 

Harry moved his other hand around Nialls waist holding him close while moving to his neck. The blond shut his eyes and moved his hand up to card his fingers in the brown curls. He let out a soft moan in Harry's ear, "fuck me." 

Harry removed his finger and eased his pants down stroking his spit slicked cock, "you want it?" 

Niall nodded looking up at him. 

"Are you going to say please," Harry asked kissing him. 

"Mmmm, pretty please, Harry," he said smiling. 

He eased into him letting the pale legs wrap around him. Harry snaked his arms around Niall's waist before finally pulling the blue shirt off him and tossing it to the side. Niall rested one hand on the desk while the other was in the soft brunette hair. Harry nipped and sucked at his neck occasionally letting his hot breath pour onto his skin while he fucked into the smaller man.

"I love it when you say pretty please like that."

"Yeah? You like it when I ask nicely?" 

"Love it so much," he breathed. 

Niall smiled letting out a short laugh before a gasp, "Haz, stop. There's someone watching us through the window."

Harry stopped and turned to look at the window washer staring in, his hand down his pants, and his forehead resting against the window. The brunette turned back to look at Niall. 

"Let him watch," he smiled. 

"Haz!" 

"Come on, it'll be hot with an audience. Let him watch me fuck you," he said continuing. 

"He's staring at me. What do I do?" 

"Show him how much you like it," he told him. 

Niall looked at Harry before kissing him. Harry rocked his hips forcing himself to go deeper in him and the spot that made his legs numb. 

"You think he likes this show we're giving him," Harry asked in a whisper. 

"Yes," he moaned. 

"You want him to cum when I cum in you? "

"Yes," he nodded, "cum in me." 

His hands moved down Niall's back feeling the beads of sweat beginning to form. Once his hands were on the blond's ass he gave both cheeks a hard squeeze. He sighed and Niall tilted his head so he could look the stranger in the eyes. He watched the man jerk himself off while watching them. Niall couldn't resist smiling and winking at the man. The man smiled at him and moved his hand faster. 

"He really likes this," Niall told him as he continued to thrust into him at a smooth pace. 

"He likes you," he said. 

"Yeah?" 

"I bet he's dying to have you the way I have you. Have you panting and moaning for him. I'd bet anything he'll think about it when he gets home too. How hot this got him. How he wishes he could have been me." 

He pulled Niall close so his chest was pressed against his button-up shirt. He licked his lips before moving so he could whisper right in his ear, "how he wishes he could be the one to make you cum." 

"He couldn't," Niall breathed. 

"And why is that, Ni?"

His hand slipped between them grabbing Niall's erection and pumping slow. The blond moaned and bit his lip letting his toes curl and legs begin to stiffen. 

"Tell me," he said. 

"Because he's not you." 

"Exactly," he said giving another hard thrust. 

"No one can fuck me like you." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah!"

"Haz, I'm so close," he moaned. 

"Already? We just started."

"You know me, I can never hold back with you."

"Look at me when you cum," Harry told him, "I want your eyes on me when I get you off. I want you to make some noise for me baby, can you do that?"

Niall nodded and pressed his forehead against Harry's, his lips just a fraction away from his. Their breath was hot against their wet lips but they didn't pull away. Niall moved his hips a little getting Harry to go deeper inside him. He let out a small whimper before he closed the space between them. He closed his eyes before moaning against him. The blond's hands moved to Harry's shoulders resting there before he pulled from his lips. There was a loud moan and without warning Niall came looking directly into the man's green eyes. After a few more thrusts Harry came hard and rested his head against the blond. Niall began panting softly as he watched the man at the window grip the metal bar of the lift and look down at his feet breathing heavily. His hand was still and he looked exhausted. The man had already came with them. 

"What did he think of our little show," Harry asked pulling back and smiling.

Niall let out a final sigh before giving a small smile, "he fucking loved it." 

Harry pulled him down for a long kiss, "come on. We'll clean up in my bathroom and then order some food. Sound good?" 

"Yeah, but...what about him?" 

"Yeah, I guess I could order food for him too, but-"

"No, I meant the whole...jerking off thing," he said looking a little disgusted. 

"Oh, he does that all the time. We really need to get another window washer."

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not 5SOS this time, but I'm trying to add more characters into the mix so I have more to work with. If you didn't like it I am sorry. If you did like it that's great and I hope you continue reading my strange smut. Again, really sorry this is late. By the way if you see any mistakes try and point them out to me. If you have any questions about this series ask away, I'll try to answer them.


End file.
